Warring Hearts
by MagicalGirl95
Summary: FOR FANS OF GAME OF THRONES The Kingdom of Mystic Falls (Gilbert's) and Blodfald (Mikelsons) have been at war. To achieve peace a triple marriage is proposed between Karoline, Kolvina Elejah (love triangle with Damon). Who will win her heart? Set in Anglo-Saxon England. Will they fall in love? Court conspiracies turn against them. Princess Bonnie is shipwrecked on an unknown shore.
1. Chapter 1

**Warring Hearts **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**750ad, England**

"_I must say it's a wonderful plan sire. One of your best"_

"_You know what you have to do"_

"_Yes, I have to-"_

"_QUIET! You never know who might be listening"_

"_Sorry sire" _

"_The payment is on the table, I trust you know to be discreet"_

"_A key part of my profession"_

"_I should hope so, you know much I hate loose ends"_

…

"We are here on this historic day to sign to contract of peace between two nations who have long been at war" the Bishop bellowed to the crowd, "Today a healthy and more Godly relationship will form between the two"

They were all gathered at the border between the Kingdom of Mystic Falls and Blodfald. The two have been at war for thirty years and now they were finally to be tied in marriage. The large hall and the majestic rooms around it were temporally built for the celebrations. Mystic Falls was ruled by Queen Miranda and Grayson of house Gilbert. Their children are Elena, Caroline, Davina and Jeremy who was the youngest and the heir (and married to a French Princess called April).

The Gilberts were standing on the right side with their nobles and attendants. The colour green is showing in the background, as Raphael is healing a pilgrim which their sigil. Mystic Falls is known for its healing culture and funding universities and monasteries. The hall was very large and grand with the main bit holding a grand golden table with the contract on it.

On the other side was the Mikelson's, King Mikel and Queen Esther with their large family. Prince Finn and his wife Princess Sage (the eldest boy and the heir). His sister Freya is older than him and moved away and married into Scotland years ago. After Finn was Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah. They are all standing to the other side of the hall behind their father. Their Sigil is red background with a black bat.

"By signing this contract gentlemen, Elena of house Gilbert with marry Elijah of house Mikelson, Caroline will marry Klaus and Kol will wed Davina. We hope you have long and successful marriages"

There was a sound of applause across the hall.

"King Mikel of Blodfald and King Grayson of Mystic Falls can you please sign the contract"

Both Kings stepped forward sizing each other up. Grayson signed it first then Mikel. The Bishop held out a relic for them to swear on after that was done he spoke again:

"The contract is official. Peace has finally been achieved"

There were once again claps around the hall. Caroline was trying to spot which of the Mikelson clan was her intended. She was nervous but excited to see where fate took her. Elena was feeling afraid of what lay ahead of her, will he be kind? Could she grow to love him? She hoped so. Davina was just excited, she saw it like a great adventure. She hoped her new home would be welcoming to her. She was grateful that she was youngest and her future husband was the youngest boy. She had no wish to claim the throne.

"Let the feasting begin!" The Bishop announced leading to cheers and woops as people left their formal positions and began mingling.

The Kings sat next to each other and the Queens next to them respectively. Rebekah began talking to her handmaidens while the Mikaelson boys all gathered together with wine in their goblets (apart from Finn who was speaking with his wife).

"They certainly look pretty" Kol smiled as he looked them up and down.

"Stop staring at them like they're whores at that horrible brothel that you practically live in' Elijah snapped.

'Youthful misadventures brother' Kol winked.

'They are a fine bunch of maidens" Klaus agreed.

Klaus hoped the blonde was going to be his wife. She looked by far the most beautiful of them all. There was a luminous grace about her that made him smile. He really, really hoped that she would be his wife!

Elijah's gaze fell on the eldest sister the alluring brunette with brown eyes. He hoped she was intended for him. Elijah had good instincts about people and he could tell she was a kind soul. The other two wouldn't be so bad he supposed but he couldn't help wishing for her.

Kol's attention was on the other brunette wearing the silver dress. He's love to have a go at her, wow! She was by far the most beautiful. She seemed like she'd be a lot of fun too. Kol decided he'd be heartbroken if he was landed with the other two.

"I wish I knew which was which" Kol admitted.

There was a servant wearing the Gilbert Livery of green with silver angel's wings, walking past. Klaus caught him by grabbing his arm making him pause.

"Which Princess is which?" Klaus asked.

"The blonde is Caroline, the brunette is Elena and the one in the silver dress is Davina" he answered.

All of the Mikelson men were very happy with his answer. Klaus gave him a gold sovereign and told him he was excused.

Damon was a Lord in Blodfald as the eldest son. His eyes were currently staring at the brunette Princess. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Damon was known for his many, many, many conquests. He didn't care if she was marrying someone else. Damon was determined to win her over. His brother Stefan was standing next to him. Poor man was a eunuch and the head of the guard in the Queen's chambers. Which means he saw a lot of stuff but could do nothing about it.

Stefan recognised that look in his brother's eyes…

His brother was on the hunt again, poor girl!

The Gilbert girls were now sitting on one of the tables with their gossiping sister-in-law April. She was a fountain of information about Europe's nobles and all their dirty secrets (whether it was true or not).

"…I also heard that Kol Mikelson is a regular at Blodfald's brothels" she gossiped, "Apparently he's quite the womanizer"

Davina felt a sinking feeling in her chest, April had no tact at all. She didn't want to be married to someone who spends time in brothels, what if she caught something? She made a promise to herself that she'd make sure that he didn't go to those awful places anymore…if she could.

"I heard that Finn doesn't get on with the rest of his siblings and Rebekah is a brat. Good luck handling her. The biggest gossip about the family is quite old. They say that Klaus wasn't fathered by King Mikel at all… (she paused for dramatic effect) but by one of his household guards!"

"That's ridiculous" Caroline commented with doubt woven into her words, "It's obviously an attempt to weaken their strength of the couple and their country. Probably spread by their enemies"

"Caroline's right" Elena agreed, "It sounds like an obvious lie".

"Those sort of rumours are always spread around royal courts, almost none of them are true" Davina added.

April was looking very disappointed by their reaction. At this point their mother Queen Miranda took a seat with them. Her face was beaming with pride.

"We've discussed arrangements and you are to join them in two months' time. The wedding will take place together two weeks later. I am so proud of you girls, of the beautiful, intelligent and amazing women you've become"

Her eyes were now brimming with tears as she looked at her daughters. Their hearts softened at their mother's words.

"I just want you to know that I will really miss you and when you can please visit. We are only the next kingdom along"

They all made promises to do just that. Elena thought her heart would tear in two when she had to leave. Caroline made a mental promise to write every week and Davina started crying herself.

Leaving was going to be harder than they thought.

**Constantinople, **

**Byzantium Empire**

Princess Bonnie of the House Bennet was the daughter of Empress Abbey and Emperor Ruby of the Byzantium Empire. She was the youngest daughter and would set sail tomorrow to marry the Duke of Aquitaine's eldest son. She was stating out to sea watching the eternal ocean crash against the rocks. The waves were bit choppy today but it was supposed to get better tomorrow.

What kind of man was he? That was the main thought circling round her brain. Was he good or bad? She dearly wished she knew her fate. How will the world remember her? If it remembered her at all. Bonnie didn't just want to be someone wife. She wanted to live first and have power in her own right. But she wasn't naive very few women in this world was that lucky.

Maybe she should just expect her lot, she was a lot more fortunate than most people in this cruel world. However, Bonnie just couldn't help wanting more. Something deep in her gut told her that she'd get precisely that.

"I see you're deep in thought" came a familiar voice that stood beside her.

It was the Empress's mother dowager-duchess Shelia. When she was young she'd married the Duke of Orleans (her grandfather). He'd died ten years ago with no male heir so it went to her brother-in-law's son. She moved her to be with her only daughter. Bonnie deeply loved her grandmother. The Byzantium princess was going to miss her the most.

"I am just thinking about my future"

"A worthy pastime" she smiled slyly, "But do not think too hard, otherwise you won't enjoy the present"

"I a have a feeling deep in my gut that all won't go as planned" Bonnie confessed.

"Always trust your instincts Bonnie" her grandmother advised, "You know that if anything should go wrong you'll have the might of the Byzantium Empire behind you. Royal and dutchy courts are dangerous backstabbing places. You must always be on your guard, build up more allies than enemies. Never trust anyone. As I said before Bonnie, _always, always, always_ trust your instincts"

Bonnie nodded firmly as she took in her grandmother words. She had an instinct that she would one day need them.

…

Elena, Caroline and Davina have been travelling for two days now. They were almost at the palace, the three young women could see if from the road as they passed the houses of the street they were passing on. They were at the front of a massive retinue that followed behind them as crowds gathered and cheered. Their father's brother John was behind them as he was escorting them there. None of the sisters liked him. They all remember the look on his face when Jeremy had been born even though they were very young.

Even an idiot could see the plain and utter disappointment on his face. They heard he was very happy when their mother produced girls for five years, but all his hope for the throne were dashed when his nephew was born. John was a Duke and ten years younger than his brother. He'd married a Bulgarian noble who was on a pilgrimage there called Isabel. She was just as cold and ambitious as him.

They could feel their fate looming ahead of them. It was a grand building at least 200-years-old. The building looked very massive and majestic. Davina thought that she couldn't wait to look around. Elena felt a nervous pit in her stomach, they were to be officially introduced to their intended. Caroline was just curious about what kind of man her husband will be and what fate had install…

Everyone knew that fate can be a bitch!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warring Hearts **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries/Originals or take any credit for it**

**750ad, Unknown Ocean**

A terrible wave crashed onto the ship as the thunder storm raged on. The ship has been blown way off course for a while now. None on the ship knew where they were now. Unfortunately Poseidon was sending them a killer wave to drown them and take them to a watery grave. All those men who had sworn to defend her were now running around like headless chickens.

CRASH!

As another accursed wave smashed into the ship. The once magnificent vessel was beginning to tear in two. Bonnie began looking around for something she could float on. She began hastily looking through the rubble for something, _anything_!

CRACK!

A bolt of lightning stuck the mast setting alight the Byzantium flag. The princess finally found a plank of wood big enough the hold her. Suddenly she heard the noise of the mast about to fall down and crush her. Bonnie just about managed to get out of the way. She heard the screams of the dying in the water. She managed to jump off the ship and land squarely on the plank of wood.

She turned around to watch the once great ship descend into the watery abyss. Now Bonnie really started to panic she had no idea where she was or how close she was to land. The screams of the dying just continued_ on_ and _on_, Bonnie just wanted it to _stop_. She wished she was back at the palace with her family, safe and sound.

_I'm am going to die! _

Bonnie prayed to god that she would find land soon or that she was rescued.

What was to become of her?

…

**Blodfald, England**

The whole court was out waiting to meet them. The King and Queen were all in their ceremonial clothes as were their children. The monarchs stood in the middle with Finn standing on the King's side and Elijah on the other, he had Kol next to him. Finn was standing next to Sage, Klaus and Rebekah next to him. Half the court seems to have turned out including Damon and Stefan. The trumpet sounds were bellowing very loudly.

The Mystic Fall party ride in as the music starts, servants and stable boys are waiting to attend upon them. Duke John of House Gilbert rides in front with the Princess' behind him with a huge retinue of courtiers and attendants. Duke John is also there to give them all away at their weddings. Princess Elena's stomach was churching as they approached. This was it! Soon she will be tied to them until she dies. She wanted to seem strong and brave. So she battled to keep her anxiety at bay.

Elijah's stomach was churning as his future wife approached. She was indeed beautiful but he was also nervous at the prospect at meeting her. He feared he wouldn't be a good enough husband to her although he was excited to meet her. Elijah wasn't the only one staring at her. Lord Damon of House Salvatore was liking what he saw. He was looking forward to seducing her.

Caroline was finding it hard not to turn Hera (her horse) around and run home. Panic was infecting her like a disease and it was taking all of her strength to stay calm. She didn't know these people very well. When she saw Prince Klaus she almost did run away. What kind of man will she be chained to? She's heard rumours that he's got a bit of a temper. Caroline desperately hoped it wasn't true. When Klaus saw the luminous beauty riding toward him he just smiled at the thought of marrying her.

Davina felt a deep feeling of dread and excitement at meeting Prince Kol. She considered herself fortunate to marry someone her age and who looked handsome. Many are sent off to marry someone four times their age. Still, the whore-mongering did worry her, she didn't like the idea of sharing him with women of the night. She had more respect for herself then that. Kol was just looking forward to the bedding ceremony.

John, the Duke and the rest of the party stopped and so did the music. King Mikel stepped forward to greet them.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Blodfald!" he boomed so all could hear, "You are truly welcome here. We welcome you into our land and into our hearts as my new daughters."

The crowd cheer in agreement, when it dies down Duke John speaks.

"Thank you for welcoming us and especially my nieces" John thanked, "It is an honour to be received"

Duke John then turned around to present the Princess'.

"May I present my niece's" he began, "This is the eldest Princess Elena"

Elena bowed and rose respectfully.

"The one next to her is the middle sister Princess Caroline"

Caroline did the same, Klaus' smile grew bigger.

"Lastly, Princess Davina"

She bowed, rose and smiled sweetly.

Kol wanted to take her now but he tried his best to control himself. Maybe a trip to his favourite haunt might help with his longing.

"May I present my family" King Mikel said, "Queen Ester"

The queen smiled.

Mikel went on to introduce the rest of his family. A great feast was waiting for them after they'd gotten changed out of their riding gear. Each Princess had their own chamber and their own attendants. At the feast they were to sit next to their intended.

Caroline had just finished getting changed when a man came in.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan Salvatore" he answered, "I am the head guard of the ladies chambers. I came to introduce myself"

Caroline looked worried about having a man in her room. Stefan just chucked softly.

"Do not fear of your reputation Princess, for I am a eunuch"

The worry went from her face and she smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you"

"If you need anything please just let me know"

"I will"

Stefan was about to leave but he turned around and said:

"I hope we will be friends" Salvatore smiled.

"Me too"

…

_I will survive this! _

_Why am I beginning to feel so weak? _

_No! I will survive this!_

...

The feast has begun and what a feast it is. Both countries were drinking and dancing happily. It was also filled with the sound of dancing music by the best of Blodfald, with the roar of laughter and stories being told. Mikel and John were talking quietly with each other. All of the betrothed were sat next to each other.

Elena and Elijah had not manged any conversation yet. They had finished their dinner and were onto taking sips of wine.

"Do you like reading Princess?" Elijah wondered.

"Why yes I do" Elena smiled, "I love the Greek tragedy or comedy"

"So do I" he answered, relieved that they have something in common.

"What is your favourite?"

"Iliad" he told her, "What of you?"

"Same" she beamed, happy that this man seemed to like at least one thing she does.

Elijah and Elena began discussing it at length. Klaus and Caroline however were still awkwardly sitting next to each other, unsure of what to say. Klaus looked to the dancing couples, and thought that that might be a good way to relieve some of the awkwardness.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Thank you I would" Caroline accepted hesitantly.

The song was a fast one they both bowed to each other before beginning to dance. It went well and they did all the moves properly. Caroline felt a warmth she couldn't explain when he touched her. Klaus was beginning to feel more awkward around her not less. She truly was beautiful and he lifted her in his arms and brought her back to earth. She just started at him and he her for a few moments after the song ended.

"You are a very talented dancer" he finally manged to say.

"Thank you, so are you"

Klaus nodded his head in thanks.

"Anyone would if they practised as much as I had to when I was younger" he smiled. "Mother was insistent on it"

"My mother too" she replied, "She said it's the key to attracting a mate. I would've rather learnt how to use a sword"

"Really?" he smiled with an impressed expression on his face.

"Yes, defence is very important"

Klaus smiled as they continued their conversation.

At the other end of the hall Kol was have no trouble talking to his intended. He was going _on_ and _on_ and _on_. Davina wished he'd shut up, she hadn't had the chance to say _one word_! She watched Caroline and Elena enjoying talking to their intended with envy.

"You know sometimes I like skidding on the floor with my bare feet!" she cut him off, "Gives me a thrill"

Kol stared at her for a few moments.

"So do I" Kol revealed, "It makes one feel free"

"Yes" she nodded, "When it's icy I like to sneak out, get a sled and slide down a small hill. Have you ever done that?"

There was an amused challenge in her eyes.

"Yes, it's fun but dangerous"

"Just my sort of thing" Davina said.

"Me too"

Their expressions locked for a few moments before they started a game of 'have you ever?'

…

_There must be land soon surely? _

_I won't die here!_

_I won't..._

_What if I do?_

…

Elena was very happy as she got into bed. Elijah seemed very well read and a genuinely nice person. She felt she could truly be happy here. Before she could blow the candle out. A handsome man with raven-black hair came into the room. He looked very smug indeed, Elena pulled the covers up.

"Don't worry I'm not here to harm you" he assured her, "My name is Lord Damon of House Salvatore"

"And what pray are you doing in my bedroom?" she demanded, "I could scream and bring the guards in"

"You could" Lord Salvatore smiled, "But I wouldn't recommend it. You don't want them to find me in your room. Your repetition would be ruined"

Elena scowled, the man had a point.

"How did you even get here?" Elena wondered.

"I have my ways" he smirked.

Lord Salvatore sat down next to her on her bed. He stroked her neck softly. Elena felt her skin set afire at his touch. To her shame she wanted more but she dare not.

"I know you're not ready yet" Damon whispered into her ear, "But I will know you give into me one day I swear it"

"Lord Salvatore…"

"Damon please"

"_Lord Salvatore_, you are very presumptions"

"But I am right" he guessed (too acutely for her liking).

He gave her an unbelievably smug grin, blew out her candle and then Elena saw himgo through a window.

…

Bonnie woke up on a beach somewhere as she could hear the sound of sea. Her vision was blurring, her body was aching with her head pounding with pain. The princess saw a man aiming his sword at her and he had about ten men doing the same. This man has brown- hair with a smug and satisfied look on his face. She also noticed a hint of insanity in his eyes.

"Who are you?" she said very weakly.

"My name is Kai Parker and soon you'll wish you died at sea"


End file.
